Injured Ankle
by slashwriter95
Summary: These are The Real Ghostbusters from the cartoon. Spengler/Venkman. Some le sexytime for the slash fans out there. :


A class 7 monster, that looked like a 50-ft half dog and half goat wrecked havoc in central park when suddenly, a siren was heard in the distance. Bystanders watched and cheered as a high-tech car labeled Ecto-1 sped onto the scene and 4 handsome men stepped out. Taking out their proton packs and trap, they set out to fight the source of the havoc. Two men, a black-haired and red-haired fired first, trying to weaken the beast as the brunette and blonde set up their trap and strategized their attacks. The beast, faltering from the explosive rays of light, tripped and fell, flailing and hitting the brunette man in the process.

"Peter!" The blonde yelled at the man as he flew into a statue. "Ray, help Peter! I'll take care of this ugly abomination." The redhead ceased fire to go help Peter as the blonde began firing on the beast.

"Winston! Watch your stream!" The black-haired man was struggling with the stream and it nearly hit him in the face.

"Sorry, Egon! Those things are hard to control!" Winston made a face as he fought to control his weapon. The streams quickly rotated around the monster, trapping it as it began to get up. It struggled to break it's constriction, but there was no hope for him. The monster let out a cry as a burst of light from the trap circled around it, sucking it in. The trap clicked shut and beeped as smoke started rising from it and Winston, bringing the trap back to the Ecto-1, noticed Ray helping an injured Peter back to the group.

"I think my ankle's messed up." Peter cringed as Egon helped his other side.

"Well thankfully, we just finished trapping this demon spawn, so I'll take a look at the damage when we get back to the building." Winston waited behind the wheel of the Ecto-1 as Ray and Egon helped sit Peter next to him and then slide into the backseat. The siren started up again as they fled the mild disaster and the crowd of fans that formed around the Ecto-1 moments ago cheered after their heros as they sped down the road from where they came.

Back at the firehouse, Winston was releasing the trap into the containment unit as Ray and Egon examined Peter's lower leg. Marks of red, purple and black were surrounding the ankle from the lower part of his calf to the heel of his foot.

"It seems that the collision between Peter and the statue shattered parts of his tendon and from the look of your momentum, I wouldn't doubt if it was broken. Ray, can you get me my first aid please?" Ray nodded in response and left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"It really hurts like a bitch, Egon." Peter gritted his teeth.

"Well, usually when you damage a bone, it tends to..." He clears his throat, "hurts like a bitch."

"Funny." He smirked, rolling his eyes then grabbing Egon by the shirt, kissing him hard for a few seconds. "By the way, I still never thanked you for your help."

"Its no problem, Peter. I mean," Egon turned his head, hiding the blush on his face. "I love you and you're important to me."

"I love you too, Spengs." Peter held Egon's face, turning it towards him and planting another quick kiss. "By the way, when you're done with this little fix-up, I'd like to further express my graditude, if you catch my drift." Egon's heart fluttered for a moment, understanding what his brunette lover was hinting entirely.

"I got it!" Came a booming voice from the hallway. Egon quickly sprang away from Peter's grasp, cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

"Just watch your leg." Egon smirked a bit, commenting on Peter's invitation. Egon usually didn't seem like the kind of guy who can be dominating, but like Winston once said, its always the quiet ones.

"Its a challenge." Peter smiled back. Ray, hearing part of the conversation before fully entering the room, came in with a red box with a white plus sign expressing a curious look on his face.

"What challenge?"

"Its not important. Peter is just feeling his manhood slowly slip away from him." Egon teasingly chuckled at Peter's horrid expression. Ray laughed as he handed Egon the kit.

"Anyway, I'm going out to get some pizza for everyone. Winston and I both felt like having some for dinner tonight." Ray asked before leaving the room once more.

"I'd rather have Thai." Egon mumbled to himself, low enough so Ray couldn't hear, but not for Peter.

"You're always into spicy things." He winked as Egon patched up the scientist's damaged ankle.

"I can't deny that Venkman." He smiled a bit as he put the opened kit on the desk behind them and secured the bandage around his lover's tendon.

"So, Ray is getting pizza, I'm guessing Winston's probably working on the Ecto-1 and you and I are in a room, alone."

"Yes, Venkman, you're quite good at stating the obvious." Egon fixed his glasses, inspecting Peter's leg until he felt a finger lift up his chin. Peter leaned down as best as he could before whispering in Egon's ear,

"well then, why don't you shut me up." Egon felt a twitch in his groin before picking up the injured doctor and carrying him to the bed, placing short, quick kisses on his lips. He gently lowered him down before crawling on top of him, straddling his legs and leaning in so the two lovers were face to face.

"I'll watch your ankle. Don't worry." Egon whispered soothingly in his ear, stroking his hair.

"Since when do _you_ act so...dominant?" The shorter man pouted.

"Since you've had your injury." He lightly nipped his earlobe in response. "Trust me, after all I _am_ a doctor." Egon smirked.

"You spend _way_ too much time with me." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Who said it was a bad thing?" Egon kissed him before he could respond, running his fingers through his hair a bit rougher. Peter wrapped his arms around Egon, letting his hands roam up and down his back. As Egon's tongue slowly but forcefully slid deeper into Peter's mouth, he could feel his growing erection more against the other ghostbuster's groin and vice versa. Slowly and gently, Peter took a hold of the back of Egon's shirt, unclipping his suspender in the process. He then continued to remove the shirt slowly, snapping each button one by one from the bottom up. Egon moaned as Peter's hands roamed around his chest, down to his rapidly-beating heart, then to his hips, exploring every detail: his bony hips that stuck out a bit, the creases in his abs, the speedy thumping of his heart, the hardness of his nipples, everything was played with his skilled and well-experienced hands. By then, Egon's erection was raising higher and he couldn't keep himself restrained any longer. Egon grabbed Peter's wrists, pinning them over his head, then passionately kissing him with overpowering force. Their lips moved quickly in unison as Egon started to lift up Peter's shirt, letting go of his wrists in the process. As soon as the shirt was fully over peter's head, the fervent kissing started up again, causing the two heroes to moan with each lip-lock. Egon, minding Peter's leg, moved behind him, bringing his head down to suck and bite the tender flesh of Peter's neck, while his heads idly roamed from his chest to the buckle of his pants. Once the buckle was off, the blonde pulled everything down slowly, seductively and carefully. Peter hissed at the quick sensation of pain that took over his ankle.

"Sorry." Egon said sincerely, moving down in front of Peter and lightly kissing the skin above the injured ankle. Suddenly, Egon's mood went form careful to rough and passionate. He moved up Peter's leg, lightly biting the inside of his thigh, licking up his shaft, then continued from his stomach all the way up to his jaw. As Egon moved up inch by inch, Peter moaned louder, letting the euphoria take him over. No longer fighting the urge, Peter instantly went for Egon's pants. Although as soon as he started to, Egon pulled back, doing it himself. Kneeling, he strip-teased his full bottoms in front of the hot and bothered psychologist. Within the next minute the two were completely nude. Egon then laid on top of Peter, fusing their bodies together, making them one. Egon nibbled on Peter's collarbone and jawline before moving to Peter's ear. "You ready?" The sharp gasps and quick groans from the psychologist below him could be easily taken as a yes. Taking the hint, the physicist licked his fingers, moistening them as best as he could with his saliva.

"Oh my God, Egon! Do it already!" Peter screamed with total euphoria. Gently, Egon slid one finger in, slowly and carefully moving it. As he sped up, Peter felt his heartbeat move in sync with each push. Feeling hotter, Egon added another finger, repeated the process, and so on. Peter writhed under the taller man, hungrily taking everything in. Then, when Peter was finally big enough, Egon removed his fingers, causing Peter to feel unsatisfied for a second before once again being occupied by a much bigger object. The tempo once again started slow but escalated before the two knew it. Egon held on to Peter's shoulders as he thrusted deeper, completely in heat. Peter, feeling close to the edge, grabbed his own friend before Egon put his hand over his, signaling 'no.' With a soft whine, Peter obliged, holding it as best as he could. Suddenly, the sound of Ray's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Guys! Pizza!" Cursing themselves, they had no choice but to quickly finish. Egon moved his lanky body over Peter's, still thrusting while holding Peter's said friend. The pace increased ten-fold as Egon kissed Peter passionately, sending a message through the kiss: 'sorry for ending so quickly. I love you.' Peter returned the kiss just as strong. Egon could always tell when Peter did his 'I love you' kisses, his real, meaningful ones. It was simply experience. Within seconds, both released their seed at the same time. Spent, Egon rolled off of Peter, who was also panting beside him.

"We need to get downstairs soon. Someone may come up to get us." Egon collected himself, sitting up, massaging Peter's ankle very lightly.

"I know." Peter half-whined. The tender feeling from his ankle didn't feel as strong since his climax, but it still felt uncomfortable. As they cleaned themselves off, they heard footsteps coming up to their hall. Peter quickly hopped on one leg to the bathroom into his thermal underwear/ghostbuster suit. Egon grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants he could find, rapidly throwing them on.

"Egon, food." Ray peeked in the room. "Where's Peter?" He looked around.

"Bathroom. Don't worry, he's fine." Ray nodded, noticing Egon's shirt was inside out.

"Going with a new fashion, Egon?" He pulled the tag on the back of his shirt. Egon blushed, suddenly panicky.

"I-uhh...uhh...this..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He winked.

"Clean up and come down for food." Egon stood there shocked yet relieved.

"How did you-"

"Both of you are so obvious and oblivious it's almost scary." Egon shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Egon." Ray suddenly embraced him. "You're still my friend no matter what."

"Thanks, Ray." He returned the embrace as Peter hopped out of the bathroom, looking like nothing dirty just happened moments ago.

"Hey, Peter." Ray smirked, waving 'cute' with his fingers.

"You know, you're not that quiet when you speak." Peter smirked, bringing Ray into a shaky bro-hug.

"Just like you aren't when you're in bed." Ray laughed as Peter whacked him on the head, almost losing his balance in the process and causing Egon to turn bright red. "Anyway, I'm going to tell Winston you two are getting ready." When he left, the two lovers looked at each other, then slowly began to laugh.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter said, the tears started to form in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I think we just got caught and accepted at the same time." Egon chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and fixing it. Peter licked his lips at the sight before him.

"I'm not really hungry for pizza." Peter grinned.

"Pizza first, _dessert_ later." Egon winked, buttoning up his shirt again and handing Peter a pair of crutches. The two left the room but suddenly, a scream was heard: "SLIMER, NOT MY ANKLE!" Peter's voice echoed throughout the firehouse, followed by laughs.


End file.
